All the Wild Horses
by Lacey1
Summary: A work in progress that isn't making much progress. It's B/S alright, and Dru comes back to kill B. R/R I need inspiration!


~Post "Crush" (more like post Gift but I'm not dealing with reserection) B/S shipper-esque fic in which Dru comes back to seek revenge on B.  
~~~Pretty much script format.  
~You can do what you want with it, though I can't imagine why you'd want it. Please keep my name attached.  
~~~I'm not even half done. Every day I add a few lines and change what I have. Please, please, please check back. If you want me to tell ya when I'm done sign the review and I'll notify you when it's finished. P.S. this is the sequal to a whole slue of episodes my friend and I wrote.  
~Feedback welcome (actually, greatly desired so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW). Also, if ya have any good B/S fics or really good fics you wrote or read tell me I'd love to read them.  
~~~Whedon own's 'em all. Buffy, Xander, Anya, Giles, Dru, Spike (sigh), Will, Tara- whoever. Legal stuff.   
~Semi-Script format is taking some practice and I only started watching the show this year so I'm familiarizing myself with the characters. I beg of you- paitence, and please, I crave ideas and critique.  
~~~I AM WRITTING THIS ON A PROGRAM W/OUT SPELL CHECK BELEIVE IT OR NOT. TYPOS AND SPELLING ERRORS GALLOR! I WILL MAKE AN ATTEMPT TO FIX THEM WHILE BUT IT WILL BE BETTER WHEN IT'S FINISHED.   
  
All the wild horses...  
  
Int. The Bronze- night  
The camera pans slowly along people on the floor of dimmly light, slightly smoky Bronze. The atmosphere is unusally sultry and dark. Buffy is slinking her way through couples dancing to Poe's Hey Pretty. She moves swiftly and smoothly, subconsiously swaying to the beat and scanning the room for familiar faces. Buffy pauses walking and suddenly looks up. Did she really feel eyes upon her? Her face, a content smile before, falls into a frown and then a scowl. The camera follows her line of vision to land on none other than Spike, standing alone blue eyes fixed on her with an amused, devilish grin playing on his gorgeous features. Their eyes meet, and Buffy looks away quickly, obviously annoyed by his presence. Despite herself she looks back and he's gone. Buffy continues walking but the camera moves off her to reveal an approaching Willow grinning widely and flanked by Tara who is holding drinks.  
  
WILLOW  
(enthusiastic)  
Hey! Buffy! How's how's it going?  
  
BUFFY  
(bothered)  
Aside from Spike stalking me?  
  
WILLOW  
Oh. Well.  
(Awkward pause)  
You know, you can come...  
  
Buffy looks away, loosing the end of Willow's comments in the jibberish of other people's conversations and scanning the room. She's obviously looking for something, someone. She pauses on the bar where Spike's peroxide blond hair is barely visible.  
  
WILLOW  
Earth to Buffy?  
  
Swinging suddenly back to Willow seeing her looking closely at the camera (or actually Buffy) with a concern.  
  
(Off Buffy-vision)  
  
WILLOW  
You alright?  
  
BUFFY  
Yea. Yea. Nothing. (Beat) I think I'll have a little chat with the undead.  
  
Cut the bar.  
  
A hand, tiped with black nails, places a beer down on the counter. Tracing it up we find Spike in all his glory. He is speaking to a bartender we cannot see.  
  
SPIKE  
And gimme a few of those peanut things too.  
  
The camera remains focused on Spike but Buffy is approaching from off screen. She sits down into our line of vision, a challenging gleam in her eyes.  
  
BUFFY  
What. are. you. doing. here?  
  
Spike slowly takes a sip of his drink, savoring the moment, and then turns to face her.  
  
SPIKE  
S'look like I'm doin', love?  
  
BUFFY  
Not much.  
  
Spike raises an eyebrow, returning the challenge.  
  
SPIKE  
And one'd suppose that'd be a good thing.  
  
Buffy's furrows her brow as she thinks, Spike apprehensivly awaiting her retort. Drawing a blank she gets up to leave, but we see discomfort on her face- Buffy would like the last word here. Spike, amused, turns back to his peanuts and waits a moment for effect.  
  
SPIKE  
(calling after her)  
Thanks for the company, pet.  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes and returns.  
  
BUFFY  
I knew you wouldn't leave it at that.  
  
SPIKE  
You din't want me to, did ya?  
  
The worlds roll off his tounge like honey as he looks into her eyes giving her a slow seductive look that only James Marsters could pull off. Buffy remains unphased.  
  
BUFFY  
(cold)  
No, I'd much rather have a reason to stake you.  
  
Buffy glances down and Spike follows her gaze to her fingers, smoothly running the length of a stake carefully concealed in her pocket.  
  
SPIKE  
(laughing)  
And leave a big pile a dust here on the counter? Hey now slayer last time I checked, that wouldn't make you a very appealing costum'r.  
  
BUFFY  
Do you have any idea how annoying you are?  
  
SPIKE  
No. But figure you're gonna tell me, ey Summers?  
  
BUFFY  
I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of doing so.  
  
She moves off and really does leave this time but we remain with Spike, who looks hurt. He pushed her too far, again. He takes a long swig of his drink and mutters under his breath.  
  
SPIKE  
Women.  
  
Cut to:  
  
Bird's eye scan of the ground, closing in on Buffy walking confidently through the darkened graveyard.  
  
VOICE (O.S.)  
Like a moth who thinks its a butterfly, stealing the necture of a flower from a beautiful bee.  
  
Buffy quiets, poistioning herslf for a fight and scanning the area for the source of the interupption.  
  
VOICE (O.S. Cont.)  
(closer):  
But the bee can sting like the moth cannot.  
  
Flashes of the bushes and empty graveyard around Buffy as we listen to the end of the speech.  
  
VOICE (O.S. Cont.)  
(deep):  
Its the fire that attracts the moth- but when you get to close...  
  
The s resounds in the empty graveyard as Drusilla emerges from her hiding spot behind a tree in a dramatic swirl of black shrowds and a murderous calm look on her face.  
  
DRUSILLA (cont.)  
(Hisses)  
It burns.  
  
BUFFY  
Drusilla.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
Ext. The graveyard- night  
  
Right where we left off...  
  
DRUSILLA  
(concern)  
The moth does not know she's not a butterfly. She can not soar.  
  
BUFFY  
(vehnem)  
How very poetic.  
  
Buffy kicks Dru who rebounds smacking the stake out of Buffy's hand.   
  
BUFFY (cont.)  
But really. I'm not in the poetry mood. I mean, look at me. Where IS the atmosphere. No coffee.  
  
Buffy SMACKS Dru. She blocks.  
  
BUFFY (cont.)  
Music.  
  
SLAM. Duck.  
  
BUFFY (cont.)  
Black borrett.  
  
SMACK. Dodge.  
  
BUFFY (cont.)  
Not that your short on black clothing.  
  
KICK. Block.  
  
BUFFY (cont.)  
You need some color in your wardrobe!  
  
Blow after blow Dru tirelessly dodges everything Buffy throws at her. They exchange another round, until Buffy stops and they stand, squared off and tense.  
  
DRUSILLA  
You've made like this consious of his is a pretty birthday present wrapped with pink paper and bows.  
  
BUFFY  
And I suppose you'd want to return it. Damn, I knew I should have gotten a reciet.  
  
SUDDENLY, Drusilla, with amazing strenth, lunges at Buffy. Buffy throws a punch but Dru locks the arm in her grasp, throwing Buffy off guard. She tips Buffy knocking her down and slamming her hard into the cold ground. Buffy, still looking shocked, watches as Dru pulls the stake in from off screen and holds it to Buffy's heart. Drusilla is clearly enjoying this.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Does the hunter like the feel of the hunted.  
  
BUFFY  
(false confidence)  
Not particullarly.  
  
Buffy squirms and Dru laughs, pinning her down. She gently places the stake down next to her and lifts a hand and reveals a sharp long nail. She looks down at Buffy, deeply inhaling her scent and moaning with pleasure.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Mmmm. Fear.  
  
And Buffy is begining show it! She tries to remain cool and collected.  
  
BUFFY  
Tastes like chicken.  
  
The nail closes in on Buffy's face. She shakes her head, avoiding it's sharp point but Dru uses her free hand to restrain her. Slowly, enjoying Buffy's pain, she carves something into her cheek. Buffy's had it. The pain is enough to make her recover from her shock. She musters all her strength and throws Dru off her. Grabbing the fallen stake she approaches Dru who turns and runs. Buffy starts to go after when she hears something behind her. She whips around poising the stake above the heart of the creature. Looking up to see Xander, she quickly she spins back around, trying to decide whether or not to go after Dru. Seeing Dru's already disapeared she turns to face Xander, more slowly this time.  
  
XANDER  
You've got a little something on your...  
(motioning to her cheek)  
  
Int. The Magic Shop- Day  
  
Scoobies sit around the table, discussing the past night's events.  
  
BUFFY  
I think she's mad about Spike. Frankly, she can have him.  
  
GILES  
Buffy, this is serious.  
  
BUFFY  
No, the end of the world is serious. Spike being in love with me is scary. Dru's jealousy is clearly humourous.  
  
XANDER  
Oh... so you like the tatoo?  
  
ANYA  
(appalled) Xander! (peers in at it) It looks more like a mini stab wound.  
  
Subconsiously Buffy fingers the wound, covering it delicatly with her palm.  
  
BUFFY  
(mater-of-factly)  
I think she intended it to be a moth but she hasn't mastered the art of nail-cheek etchings.  
  
XANDER  
I'm not sure that profession is going to make it. (serious) Why didn't you just stake pyscho-bitch?  
  
BUFFY  
(giving him a duh-I-tried look)  
Maybe if we keep her around long enough, she'll fall in love with you, Xander, and we'll have to ex-evil vamps in town!  
  
ANYA  
Xander's mine.  
  
GILES  
And you can keep him. (turning to Buffy) Drusilla is dangerous, and I would prefere if you would take this seriously.  
  
BUFFY  
(cocky)  
I'll patrol tonight with extra stakes at take her out.  
  
XANDER  
And HEY, while your at it, why not just go for the two for one deal- stake her then SPIKE!  
  
As if on cue a smoking, blanketed figure comes bursting through the door. Spike sheds his blanket and begins patting out the fire.  
  
XANDER   
Speak of the devil. Hey, burning blanket boy...  
  
Spike looks up from his task to find Xander, ready to make some smart remark. Before he can get anything out Spike holds up a finger, silencing Xander.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh shut up already! Sing the same old tune every time and its bound ta get borin' eventually.  
  
Spike and Xander glare at eachother for a moment, and Xander moves like he's going to advance the confrontation to something more.  
  
XANDER  
I've just about had enough of you, blondie...  
  
GILES  
(interuppting)  
I don't wish to seem impaitent but it's imperative we have a plan before nightfall.  
  
SPIKE  
Somethin' up?  
  
ANYA  
Drusilla's come back to seek horrid revenge on Buffy for stealing your love.  
  
Spike face lightens then falls. He looks at Buffy: a plea for forgiveness? She looks back with cold eyes and drops her hand from her cheek. She focuses her attentions to the blond vampire.  
  
BUFFY  
Could you have picked a weirder girlfriend?  
  
Spike inches forward, pressing into her with his blue eyes.  
  
SPIKE  
'least she's artistic  
  
BUFFY  
Yea. Thats what I would call this. Art.  
  
Spike comes closer to her, gazing in at the injury and then returning his eyes to hers.  
  
SPIKE  
Imprestionistic. 'sides (beat) look's good on ya Buf, add's'ittle edge to that face.  
  
BUFFY  
You want edge?  
  
By now Spike is looming over her, a few mere inchese apart.  
  
SPIKE  
Name the time an' the place.  
  
BUFFY  
You're just BEGGING for a date with Mister Stake.  
  
XANDER  
Hey! DOES anybody have a stake on them?  
  
The two break their gaze and look at him. Buffy begins to say something when Giles cuts her off.  
  
GILES  
It is of utmost importance that you...  
  
XANDER  
(hopeful)  
Stake Spike?  
  
GILES  
(annoyed)  
...Know what to expect. You need to be able to predict Drusilla's next move, where she will be and what it is she has planned.  
  
XANDER  
(with thick sarcasm)  
I wonder who could help us with that? (Beat)  
  
A lightblub goes off in Anya's head and we see her face perk with happiness.  
  
ANYA  
Spike! Spike could help us. (((Everyone all together- DUH.)))   
  
Spike backs away with his hands in the air, smirking.  
  
SPIKE  
Must of all forgotten. Almost staked Dru last time around. Not 'xactly been her main confidence 'fter that.  
  
GILES  
But you do have an idea where she would go?  
  
Spike nods, unsure.   
  
BUFFY  
Well then I can just use Spike to lead me to her and, if nessessary, act as a human- vampire- sheild when it comes to the stakey parts.  
  
SPIKE  
Not that I dun wanna spend quality time with you, but m'not volentering, love.  
  
BUFFY  
You don't need to volenter. This isn't one of those rare occasions where you get a choice.  
  
Spike gives Buffy a cold stare, letting an unsaid "damn you" ring in the silent room.  
  
  
STUFF STUFF STUFF THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN OR FIGURED OUT YET  
  
  
  
Cut to:  
  
THIS SCENE NEEDS A LOT OF WORK  
  
Anya and Xander making out.   
  
ANYA  
I would.  
  
XANDER  
You would what?  
  
ANYA  
I would. If someone stole you.  
  
Xander raises a confused eyebrow. Anya's already frustrated.  
  
ANYA  
If I fell in love with Giles and started following him around, no longer trying to kill him or suck his blood...  
  
  
XANDER  
Since when were you trying to suck Gile's blood?  
  
ANYA  
...you would blame him. Isn't that your supposed to do? Blame the other?  
  
XANDER  
You. And Giles. Scary.  
  
Shaking his head as if to rid him of the thought.  
  
ANYA  
But you would be mad. Drusilla is mad.   
  
XANDER  
In addition to that (beat) she's insane...  
  
ANYA  
Does that mean I'm insane? Because I can relate to her pain?  
  
XANDER  
I didn't say that.  
  
Anya is growing angry. She pulls away from Xander to look at him.  
  
ANYA  
I'm just trying to be helpful.   
  
XANDER  
I think you're using to much logic here. Or not enough.  
  
ANYA  
Did you return that ring or something??  
  
  
Xander looks startled by this for a moment. He pulls her back and kisses her. She looks much happier and returns his kisses.  
  
Cut to Giles and Buffy riding in the car: in the middle of what has obviously been a long conversation.  
  
GILES  
It does appear that Dawn has an unnerving fondness for Spike...  
  
BUFFY  
Creepy too.  
  
GILES  
Drusilla has a way with Spike. The least that will come of her presence here is Spike regaining his former attitude.  
  
BUFFY  
Kill me instead of love me? Hey, not all bad.  
  
Giles glances over at her with cold, serious eyes.   
  
GILES  
Buffy (beat) Spike has a rather large amount of information about you. It wouldn't be particullarly difficult for him to kill you now.  
  
Not the least bit troubled, Buffy looks at her watch.  
  
BUFFY  
You know, would you mind swinging by the house to see if Dawn's still there. I left it up to her whether to go with Will to the shop.   
  
Giles looks up at the sun and then his Slayer.  
  
BUFFY  
Giles, I trust Spike, or I wouldn't have had him with us against Glory. If he's dumb enough to try something with Dru he'll find himself with a redwood in his heart in no time. Chill.  
  
Cut to:  
Int. Summer's home- day  
  
Dawn sits on Buffy's bed with Xander, Willow and Tara looking at her.  
  
WILLOW  
So you see Dawnie, you can't invite anyone...  
  
Dawn ignores Willow's instructional speech. Interested in what she was just told, she turns to Xander.  
  
DAWN  
So lemme get this straight, Spike's girlfriend's in town to kill Buffy because, duh, Spike is like in love with Buffy.  
  
XANDER  
Sadly.  
  
TARA  
Don't worry, Dawn, I'm sure Buffy is fine.  
  
DAWN  
Where are they now?  
  
WILLOW  
Meeting us at the Magic shop. We're heading over to their now to try some spells and stuff, wanna come?   
  
DAWN  
Nah, I'm ok here.  
  
They leave quickly, and Dawn sits a moment thinking. She turns on the TV and watches. Dawn hears a knock on the door downstairs. Thinking that someone forgot something and got locked out, she calls out.   
  
DAWN  
Willow?  
  
With no answer, she heads toward the door when the phone rings.   
  
DAWN  
Hold on.  
  
She runs into the other room. Hearing more urgent knocking she sticks her head out and calls downstairs.  
  
DAWN  
Key is under the mat just come in.  
  
Realizing what she just said, Dawn freezes. The door creaks open, the only other sound in the house is the phone still ringing. The answering machine picks up.  
  
"Hello this is Buffy and Dawn we're not hear right now, please leave a message and we'll get back to you."  
  
DAWN  
(weakly)  
Willow?  
  
No answer.  
  
DAWN  
(weakly)  
Xander?  
  
VOICE (O.S.)  
All the wild horses come to play with children.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
Int. Buffy's house- day  
From the top of the stairs we watch Drusilla shed her blanket protection and move methodically through the house. Dawn dashes from her spot on the top of the stairs into her mother's bedroom and closet. She clings to the hanging garments in the back of the small room, shadows on her face filled with fear. Drusilla is moving up the stairs now, her footsteps, slow and careful on the carpet. She stops at the entrance to the room, trapped behind the light coming through the open blinds. Dru dances around it, playing with the sunlight, taunting with death. She stops and listens, then giggles.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Pits in the peaches.  
  
Downstairs the door opens.   
  
BUFFY  
Dawn?  
  
Dawn sits up, her voice almost reaching a scream.  
  
DAWN  
Up here. Hurry!  
  
Drusilla pivots on her heals to see Buffy in the doorway, looking deadly.  
  
BUFFY  
If you hurt her...  
  
Drusilla grabs a bedsheet, tying it around her like a cloak and making a gracefull dive from the window. She hits the ground running. Knowing with daylight she won't be going to far, and she couldn't have been hiding far, Buffy turns to Dawn, who runs up and folds into her arms.   
  
  
SCOOBIE MEETING, DAWN WITH WICCAS.... MORE STUFF THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN. SEE WHAT I MENT BY NOT FINISHED???  
  
Buffy making rounds through the graveyard with Spike.   
  
BUFFY  
And still no crazy vamp. In fact (she pauses and lifts her arms up annoyed) no vamps at all! I might as well send out flyers before I go on a hunt. "Run and hide the Slayer is coming". Some help you are. I was better of in my own house, atleast she showed up there!  
  
SPIKE  
Made no guarentees.  
  
Crash of thunder sounds above them, distracting Buffy from her rant. She looks up.  
  
BUFFY  
Looks like rain.  
  
SPIKE  
Givin' up already, Slayer?  
  
BUFFY  
Like I really wanna be caught in a thunderstorm holding a metal crossbow with you here to eat me if I die.  
  
SPIKE  
Is Buffy afraid of thunder?  
  
BUFFY  
Does Spike want pointy wooden sticks driven through his heart?  
  
SPIKE  
Lovely thought...  
  
Pausing to think a moment Spike haults walking and grabs Buffy's thin shoulders, spinning her to face him and look at her seriously. She shakes him off.  
  
SPIKE  
Don't know what it bloody takes anymore, Summers. Tried the evil bit for a stint, but not anymore. So we act all chummy, just for you to turn and bite...  
  
BUFFY  
(muttered)  
I leave the biting to you.  
  
A moment passes with nothing said. Spike looks at her hard, hurt by the comment, but continues his monologue.  
  
SPIKE  
...off every word outta my mouth. S'not like before, s'not fair. Gimme something or nothing I stand being outside watchin' what I can't have...  
  
Buffy looks startled but they continue to gaze at eachother. Rain starts to fall. Not breaking the gaze Buffy sticks out her hand to feel the cold drops fall on her open palm. A crack of thunder shakes the mood and a fullout monsoon starts to fall on the pair. It takes another crash of thunder to break their gaze. Buffy looks up at the dark sky.  
  
BUFFY  
Crypt. Now.  
  
Spike forms a sly smile and Buffy relaxes as their relationship returns to the comfortable banter.  
  
SPIKE  
Anything you say.  
  
The two begin walking, Spike a little behind Buffy. Suddenly a nameless vamp emerges from the wood, poised for a fight. Buffy doesn't notice his presence, wrapped up in thought. He comes behind her and knocks her down. Then he approaches her prone, fallen body. Suddenly his face becomes an expression of agony and he crumbles to dust revealing Spike, with a stake, standing above her.  
  
BUFFY  
Thanks, but I could've handled it.  
  
Spike doesn't say anything but offers her a knowing look. He holds out a hand to help her up. She takes it, not fully realizing the ramifications of what has just happened. When they touch, the strangeness of a vamp helping the Slayer, loving the Slayer, returns. It's an awkward second but it passes.  
  
SPIKE  
Ya'all right Slayer?  
  
BUFFY  
Yea. (Beat) Dizzy.  
  
They continue walking, approaching the crypt.  
  
SPIKE  
Home sweet home.   
  
BUFFY  
Did you ever think of getting one of those mats for outside your crypt?  
  
SPIKE  
(scoffing)  
A welcome mat for the Big Bad?   
  
They enter and settle into the darkness. Spike goes to retrieve a mug of blood and Buffy comfortably scans her surroundings. The crypt door swings open and Buffy, expecting Dru, spins around stake in hand but slightly unsteady on her feet. She comes face to face with her younger sister, Dawn, who is smiling past her looking at Spike. Buffy looks positivly furious. Dawn notices this and attempts to justify her presence.  
  
DAWN  
I wanted to make sure you guys were okay- since Dru, ya know, stopped by.  
  
BUFFY  
Good, now you have, go.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh be nice to lit'le bit. (turning to Dawn) Heard you met up with my ex today.  
  
DAWN  
I'm fine.  
  
BUFFY  
(facing Spike)  
Do not tell me how to handle my sister.  
  
SPIKE  
Haven't we had this conversation before, pet?  
  
BUFFY  
Guess we're having it again.  
  
VOICE (O.S.)  
Tisk tisk tisk, lost in the art of keeping a secret.  
  
Awareness floods Spike and Buffy's faces who look at eachother.  
  
SPIKE  
(tenative)  
Dru baby?  
  
Dawn mouths the word "baby" questioningly but Buffy puts a finger to her lips to silence her sister.  
  
BUFFY  
(whispered)  
Go Dawn.  
  
Drusilla emerges, laughing.   
  
DRUSILLA  
But, who shall I play with? Big dolls don't fit in the doll house.  
  
She circles around Buffy and Spike who are standing practically back to back. Buffy sees the hypnotic gaze between Dru and Spike, not sure what to make of it. Spike quickly glances back to Dawn  
  
SPIKE  
Go Niblet. (turning back to Dru). Dru.   
  
BUFFY  
(mouthing to Dawn)  
~Get Giles~  
  
DRUSILLA  
My love. Tell me of your troubles.   
  
She leans in seductivly, suddenly punching Spike to the ground. He laughs.  
  
SPIKE  
(smiling)  
I only let one girl do that to me.  
  
He looks up at Buffy, an expression of pure shock painted on her face. Drusilla pouts at Spike's lack of playfullness. Spike and Buffy look at eachother, and Buffy lunges forward at Dru.  
  
LITTLE MORE FIGHTING? NOT SURE YET.  
  
Cut to:  
Buffy on the floor of the cript, mearly unconsious, Buffy looks at Spike who is kneeling by her side. She's clearly in a lot of pain. They just went through one hell of a fight.  
  
BUFFY  
Where is she?  
  
SPIKE  
Gone.  
  
BUFFY  
Dusty gone?  
  
SPIKE  
No.  
  
Horror fills Buffy's wounded face. She chokes out a reply.  
  
BUFFY  
You let her go?  
  
Spike's expression softens, and he looks on her sadly.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm sorry love.   
  
BUFFY  
Don't. call. me. that.   
  
Although the words reach Spike right where it hurts, Buffy's voice is weaker than she intended. She looses all strengths and blacks out. Spike gathers her small frame to him and lifts her easily.  
  
GILES HERE.... BLAH BLAH STUFF STUFF  
  
Through clearing, but blurry Buffy-vision we see Spike staring at her, his eyes wide with genuine concern.  
  
SPIKE  
Ah, sleeping beauty awakes.  
  
Buffy doesn't respond. She struggles to sit herself up a bit and look at her surroundings. She's on Spike's old couch, alone, thankfully. Covered with a black blanket... no that's his duster...   
  
BUFFY  
What...  
  
SPIKE  
Dru.  
  
Realization floods her pale face. She assess her injuries, pleased that she's only bruised and sore with minor cuts. Testing the range of movement of her muscles, her face crinches with pain.  
  
SPIKE  
The scoobies were by but went after Dru. They din't find her, 'course. (Beat) She came back here.  
  
Buffy warily looks around into the shadows.  
  
SPIKE  
She's gone, pet. I threatened to stake her if she came near you. She figured I might bloody do it, and high tailed it outta town.  
  
BUFFY  
And I...  
  
SPIKE  
You were 'sleeping the sleep of the knocked unconsious'.  
  
Her eyes turn cold and cruel with his words, possibly remembering saying them herself, or feeling the pain of not fighting and having Spike do it for me.  
  
SPIKE  
Drive a stake through my heart, is nothin' I do good enough.  
  
BUFFY  
(through clenched teeth)  
Your not good, your evil. I wanna...   
  
She sits up struggling to get to her feet.  
  
BUFFY   
Go home.  
  
Spike is instantly at her side, helping her up. She pushes him off at first, but finding her legs unsteady, causiously lays a hand on is shoulder for support. He grabs his duster from the couch and throws it over his other shoulder. Their closeness makes him uncomfortable but he tries to play it cool. Still, he can't control a shiver running through him. Buffy looks at him, did she feel it? Neither moves.   
  
SPIKE  
Let's go, gang's waitin' (carefully) love.  
  
He's waiting to see if she calls him on it. She doesn't. In fact she doesn't say anything at all. Damn, she's angry at him again, just when he was thinking their relationship was improving. Instead of hitting him she had been teasing him. He could pretend that was flirting. He takes notice of her contidition, slow painful steps. They open the cript door into the rainy night and walk for some time in silence. Spike looks at her again, worried. He offers some encouragement, biting his lip in hope of not getting shot down.   
  
SPIKE  
Hang on pet.  
  
Buffy looks up at him greatfully.   
  
BUFFY  
About before...  
  
Spike cuts her off before she finishes. He's just happy she hasn't staked him.  
  
SPIKE  
Let it be.  
  
She looks down and then back up at him, the same greatful look on her face.  
  
BUFFY  
You know, in the moonlight, you kinda look like James Marsters.  
  
SPIKE  
Buffy, there is no moon out. And... I am James Marsters.  
  
BUFFY  
Oh.  
  
WAIT. SCRAP THAT. I APPOLIGIZE, HONESTLY I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM. BACK TO WHERE WE LEFT OFF, "Let it be"  
  
OOO LOOK MORE STUFF I HAVE TO WRITE AND FINISH. TBC SOON AS SOON AS I FIGURE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS.  



End file.
